A Tale of Grandeur
by Jayfeattheris Awesome
Summary: "I remember when we used our camouflage to hide from our enemies; not for these foolish games!" Why did the Mudwings assume a monster lurked in the Rainforest? The answer to that question, is that there was a monster, long ago. What happened to it? The answer to that question...is a dragon named Grandeur. *T for lots of blood, and some occasional gore*
1. Prologue

**Ahhh, so in celebration of being able to post new fics again, I have a new Wings of Fire fanfiction for you all. What with Tui writing the first _Wings of Fire: Legends_ and all, it got me wondering which dragons we need to see _Legends_ books for. Grandeur came out as the top, most number one dragon that we need to know the past of. **

**Why Grandeur, you may ask? Well, we know more vague details about the pasts of Scarlet, Darkstalker, Fathom, Albatross, the Sandwing Sisters, and even Chameleon; but there is an entire history-an entire _war_ -within the Rainwing tribe that we don't even know the faintest clue about, except that it happened sometime during or before Grandeur's rule. In fact, this war is only hinted at, once, in The Hidden Kingdom, when Grandeur, during the camouflage contest states(and this is not an exact quote; I don't have the book with me right now); "I remember when we used our camouflage to hide from our enemies; not use it for these foolish games.".**

 **Maybe people have forgotten about that one line, that tiny little comment that could change everything the fandom knows about Pyrrhia's history. This one sentence that nobody, it seems, has bothered to look back on or think about, implies that at some point in the last century, the Rainwings fought in some sort of war.**

 **Now, after making this assumption, I decided that ; Why would the Mudwings assume that it was a monster in the forest? Any skilled enough Healer would have been able to tell them that it was dragons' claws that killed the Mudwings. So what if, whatever it was that the Rainwings fought all those years ago, had left an entire next generation living in paranoia of that enemy. An enemy that, perhaps, was so scary, the tribes never wanted to look back at anything having to do with it?**

 **I mean, this _is_ a fantasy world; if dragons can exist...**

 **why not monsters?**

Grandeur watched as the whole tribe erupted into celebration. Excited golds and pinks rose up in waves around the stadium as her former subjects cheered. She took a deep breath, glancing at the dragonet, Kinkajou. The tiny dragon had come too, and was a pale pink, though shaking with pain and exhaustion.

A pang of guilt rang through her.

 _I should have reacted quicker._ Time was, many years ago, she could have withheld her venom much quicker than that. She could decide " _friend or foe?_ " quicker than a Skywing could fly. She had been the best venom-spitter the Rainwing Military had ever seen.

She looked at her challenger; her heir. Glory of the Rainwings, who, from what she had heard, had never seen another Rainwing until a few days ago. Who was gutsy enough to challenge the throne, to take back what rightfully belonged to the Rainwing tribe; to free the missing Rainwings, to fight the Nightwing oppressors that had been festering in their backyard for who-knows-how-long without them even realizing it.

Another thing that Grandeur had failed at. She had failed at defending her tribe. She hadn't even noticed that dragons were going missing. In fact, she hadn't heard anything about it until last night, when Magnificent had come crashing into her solitary home in the Great Banyan.

She had been down right furious when she found out though. Not that dragons were going missing, but that she hadn't been told about it sooner.

"What do you want." she had snapped as the flower-adorned Rainwing Queen had landed on Grandeur's watch, the platform on top of the Banyan where Rainwing Guards had once kept watch on the skies above.

"Oh, settle down Gran." the younger Rainwing scoffed. Grandeur narrowed her eyes at the name. "I just have a _tinsy_ little task for you to do. So tiny."

"What?" she snapped, folding in her wings and uncurling her tail, turning her head to glare at the Queen. She had been meditating, deep in thought, for the past three days. She hadn't even had sun time, so busy her mind had been. She had been contemplating on whether or not to try and find her heirs among the tribe, and attempt to restore the Queenship.

"Oh, we have just a _tiny_ problem." Magnificent insisted with an exhausted sigh, plopping herself down on her side, tail curling over her hind ankles. Her sloth churbled softly, curled over her shoulders. "Some little dragonet wants to become Queen for some reason. We offered her Splendor's place, but she said she wanted her turn now. I, of course, said no, but then _Handsome_ -"

"What do you mean, you offered her Splendor's place? Did you even consult Splendor about this?" Grandeur interjected, lashing her tail in and out for silence.

"Ah! Don't _interrupt_ me; that's _rude_. And for _your_ information, Splendor is _missing_ , so naturally, we wouldn't _have_ to consult her to give Garland her turn, because she wouldn't _be here_ to complain about it." Magnificent huffed irritably, her ruff flashing scarlet.

Grandeur stared at her for a few moments. Suddenly her, scales exploded into a bright orange, and her now-amber eyes were glaring slits. In one swift movement, she was on her feet, standing threateningly above Magnificent.

"What do you mean," She asked slowly, furiously, at the shocked queen, "Splendor is missing?"

"Well, after you left to brood here, she never showed up." Magnificent offer innocently, shrugging and getting to her feet. She rubbed her sloth behind the neck with one claw. "It's really no big deal, really; we skipped her. Glade was making a big deal about it though, her and this other dragonet, and some other dragonets from some other boring tribes, but mostly Glade. Kept going on and on about some missing dragons and something called a volcano, and-"

"MISSING DRAGONS!" Grandeur roared, rushing up into Magnificent's face, her eyes now burning black-red like embers, her scales snapping to the same shade of red that Glory's had been when she had challenged Magnificent; the shade of angry that had never been seen before by other Rainwings. "HOW MANY?"

Magnificent backed up, surprised by Grandeur's sudden rage. Her eyes were wide, and her scales turned to a combination of green and purple-orange.

"I-I don't _know_!" she protested, wings flaring."There was this little dragonet with her, and she mentioned Bright and Orangutan and Tapir. All very boring, very old dragons, though, so they've probably just died mid-flight or something. It's happened before."

"Tapir!?" Grandeur would never forget the shock of that moment. Tapir and Bright had fought by her side at a time when fighting had seemed impossible. They had stood together at the end of the world, and came out on top anyway.

And after further investigation earlier this morning, she had found out that both of them were dead. They had been missing for months, and she hadn't even noticed, not even in her short leisure trips down to the village. Them, and fourteen others.

She was still mad, so, _so_ mad at the other "Queens" for not telling her sooner. But mostly, she was mad at herself as well. For letting go of her throne. For not paying more attention to her subjects, like a proper Queen should. For letting her daughters become total nit-wits.

For not being a Queen.

She let out a sigh, and looked at her challenger, dull scales summer gold, looking around herself with wide shocked eyes, as if being cheered for was new to her. Her heir, Glory of the Rainwings.

 _Queen_ Glory.

"May your reign fair better than mine..." she muttered. Carefully, her talons steady whereas others' might have been trembling, she reached up, took her circlet of lavenders off of her head, and placed it on the ground next to her.

A strange sense of freedom washed over her, and she sat back on her haunches, and briefly lifted her snout to the sky, drinking in the suddenly fresher air. The scents of the rainforest cast themselves at her as she took a deep breath, not as vibrant as they once were.

 _My nose has gotten as bad as my venom control._ she chuckled inwardly.

"Glory!" a deep voice boomed. Grandeur's head snapped around to see a large Mudwing dragonet burst through the crowd, panic etched into his features. She blinked in surprise. _A Mudwing? I haven't seen one of_ those _in quit a while; and they used to be our allies!_ It felt like everyone had been avoiding the Rainforest Kingdom since The Shadowing.

The new dragonet collapsed in front of the new Queen, who stared at him, looking even more shocked than before.

"Clay? What happened?" she demanded, green and pale blue splashing over her scales, muting out the gold.

"Glory, they took him- the Nightwings, they took Starflight!" "Clay" gasped, his voice cracking on the edge of a wail. Whoever this "Starflight" character was, he or she seemed to be incredibly important to this young Mudwing-and to Glory as well, judging by the red-black that now bolted through her muddled green-blue scales.

"WHAT?!" came a furious roar. A dark blue she-Seawing had flown down from the crowd platforms, and her glowing scales were now lit up furiously. She landed next to Glory with a thump, followed by a small, tawny-golden _Sandwing_ , who appeared to be in near hysterics.

 _Three moon, this is a weird day._ she thought. Mangrove joined the gathering, and the rest of the celebrating tribe, seeming to notice what was going on, started to go silent. The ones that had been shoved out of the way by Clay had been shocked into silence, indignant oranges and red pulsing through them.

Grandeur stepped forwards, joining whatever conversation that Glory was having with the other dragonets and Mangrove. Jambu stood off to the side, looking surprised, and Tamarin's ears kept pricking as she listened in on the conversation from farther away.

"...need to be smart about this, Tsunami. If they have Starflight, we can't just waltz on in there and ask for him back. They'll be expecting that." Glory was saying. The Seawing's tail was lashing so hard, Grandeur was starting to wonder how in the moons she was able to keep balance at this point.

"The Queen is right." Grandeur interjected, nodding. She had eyes only for Queen Glory as all heads snapped in her direction."Whomever these Nightwings have taken, they will use them, one way or the other. My suggestion, if you don't mind, your Majesty, is to set a constant guard on where ever the Nightwings are getting through at. I know many of the easy paths through this rainforest; if you can guard those paths, restrict the enemy to the hardest ways through, then you'll have a better chance at hearing them before they can attack."

The younger dragons all looked at each other, dumbfounded, the expressions on their faces similar to that of dragons whom had just been attacked by trees. Mangrove nodded.

"That sounds good... if they were coming from just outside the rainforest. The Nightwings are coming through a tunnel; it's magic, it leads to some sort of island." he looked at his talons, pale blue and gray spread up his arms. "That's where they're keeping Orchid."

It was Grandeur's turn to look dumbfounded. _Magic? Three moons!_ She shook her head. This was no time to give in to the constant surprises. This was a time to be a solder again.

"Show me where." she asked Mangrove. Turning to Glory, she made a split second decision that, quit honestly, nearly took her breath away." Your majesty, I shall meet you near this tunnel, if it is where you plan to go. If not, Mangrove and I will guard it for now. I have something in my home that I must fetch first; I think you would approve of it very much, were you to see it."

The new Queen of about five minutes nodded, still gawking at her. "Y-yes, Grandeur. Mangrove, go wait by the Queens'- _my_ hut. Show her the way to the tunnel; we'll meet you there."

Grandeur backed up, and bowed deeply, wings spread and one talon put forwards. The movement felt strange to her body after one hundred years on the throne. She stood strait again, and took off towards the Banyan.

Glory turned to Mangrove.

"You guys have a tower?" she asked, still shocked.

"What's a tower?" he asked back, one ridged eyebrow arched.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Later, in her home, Grandeur, formerly Queen of the Rainwings, landed. Shadows spread over the canopies below, much like they had one hundred years ago.

But where the shadows of that time had been so menacing, these was were painted with all the colors of dusk, as if what had transpired over one hundred years ago had never happened.

 _What with the way Rainwings remember things, I'm probably one of the few dragons left who knows what happened._ she scoffed at the thought. It was true; the Rainwings of this day and age couldn't be bothered with learning the history of their tribe, and The Shadowing had affected their tribe most of all, the whole incident mostly taking place in the rainforest.

She made her way around the trunk of the tree, ducking several branches, until she made it to her sleeping room.

She made her way over to a large, long, bamboo chest hear her nest, and opened it. She was slightly taken aback by what was in there. It had been so long... and it looked exactly as it did the day she had locked it in this chest.

She carefully lifted the spear out of its coffin. The hard bamboo felt cool and smooth in her talons, the indented rings in the wood's surface feeling just as familiar as they had once been. She ran one claw over her mark, an ivy strand wrapped around the stem of a rose.

 _Hello, old friend._

She stamped the spear bottom down on the floor and closed the chest with a slam. She turned to look out at the entrance of her home, the sky growing ever darker.

 _It's time to go to war again._

 **Read an review! I'm currently working on chapter two. I've experienced a little bit of writers block with Wings of Storm, but I still work on it every once in a while; I haven't forgotten about it.**

 **REVEIW!**


	2. War

**WHAT'S THIS?! Jayfeattheris Awesome posting an update within a week of the last one?**

 **WHAT IS THIS MADNESS?!**

 **If we knew how old Grandeur was, this would be more accurate. But according to Tui, the oldest a dragon can get is somewhere between 130-150(saw this in a comments section the WoF wiki). So, based off of evidence in the books, and the way certain dragons behave, I have estimated that she's about Tapir's age (110).**

 **Celestialskyfire: Why, thank you! *Shudders* Two years ago, I wrote like a toddler...**

 **ClearlyACrazyDragon: Glad to hear it! ^^ It's SO relieving to finally get this idea onto paper(or rather, the internet).**

One Hundred Two Years Previously...

Princess Grandeur raced through the trees, leaves whipping at her body. The sounds of other dragons surging forwards with her rustled through the air. She wound her tail tighter around her spear, trying to focus on her footing instead of what lay ahead. Tree gliding without your tail was very difficult, and one misplaced claw could send you plummeting down to the forest floor below.

Aside from the obvious pain of falling down multiple layers of tree, and probably breaking your spear or stabbing yourself by accident on the way down, there was always the simple, terrifying knowledge of what waited on the ground, specifically for fallen dragons.

Or foolish Mudwings who thought that they would be absolutely fine, and that the rewards far outweighed the risk. Apparently, some dragons would rather be disemboweled rather than suffer the pains of flying _over_ the forest, or through it, gliding headlong into branches the whole way to the palace.

Nope. A few bumps to the head or a couple of sore wings were just much more painful than horrific death at the claws of the shadows.

She could practically feel the white and green zig-zagging across her scales, despite the fact she was camouflaged. Well, she was about... half sure she was camouflaged. _They say the first time is always the scariest._

Of course, from what she had seen, encounters with the shadows got scarier and scarier each time you saw them. Her own father had been driven mad by his battles with the shadows.

The sounds of battle gradually became louder. Screams echoed up through the trees, strangled cries of dragons who could no longer be saved. No dragon lived once the shadows clawed them. They became one with the enemy, unless they were immediately killed or left for dead.

Abandonment, or murder. The most horrific death a dragon could go through, or having your own mind being replaced by...something else.

The Skywing commanders that Queen Windsheer had lent to help train the Rainwings always insisted that all dragons infected with shadows must be killed immediately, no matter who they were or how hard it was. Rainwings that had killed infected dragons were never the same again. Most of them just wondered around, heads hung low, never sleeping in the sun.

Grandeur had silently vowed to herself that she would never become one of those Rainwings; that she would never kill another dragon. No matter how much the Commanders insisted that the shadowed dragons were nothing more than ghosts, that killing them would be a mercy in comparison to the alternative, she didn't think she could ever so something so drastic.

Suddenly, the Skywing at the head of the group stopped, snapped his wings to his sides, and dove. _Oh, three moons! This is it!_

At that thought, her body froze. She couldn't go down there! There were shadows down there... _What if I don't make it back? What if I'm not good enough? What will mother and Begonia think? What will they think when they found out what I've been doing? What if-_

"Hydrangea, move!" At the sound of Tapir's voice, Grandeur launched herself panickedly off of the branch, flicking her tail and sending her spear down into her talons. She griped it reflexively, as her wings snapped to her sides before her starboard wing could hit a thick, twisted branch.

Her panic pulsed through her, she could feel the color pouring over her scales. But along with the panic, came a strange sort of exhilaration.

She was finally doing it; she was fighting for her tribe, like she had dreamed of doing for three whole years. She was defending what was _theirs_ , the _Rainwings_ ; Rainwing lives and Rainwing homes, the Rainwings' forest, the Rainwings' kingdom.

She was Hydrangea, the Rainwing who was allowed to fight.

The greenery gave way, and she burst into the open. She snapped her wings open, and then shut again, weaving and diving in between the vines as dragons writhed directly below her. Brown scales clashed with shadowy, pale ones, and a goopy, smoke-like substance oozed along the ground wherever the blackened solders went, withering the undergrowth around them.

She saw a burst of orange and scarlet as Commander Bailfire formed a line with several other Mudwings, the five of them creating a blasting blockade of fire. Clearing another vine, she unhinged her jaw as she arched through the air once more, spitting venom at a pale Mudwing as it advanced on its former comrade, who stood, gawking stupidly, at the shadowed dragon.

The venom hit it in the eyes, and Grandeur saw no more, as she had to pull up sharply to avoid another cluster of vines, but she could hear the agonized screams rip through the air as her enemy began to die. Similar screams rose in the air around her, from other victims of the Rainwings' venom, and she tried to bloke them out.

 _Don't think of the pain, don't think of the pain, don't think of the pain._ "Don't think of the pain you're inflicting on the dragons you use your venom on; it will only hold you back". That was the mantra of their Venom Trainer. It was drilled into all the recruits' heads, from day one of their elite venom training. If you didn't think about the agony of your victim, it would be easier for you to use your venom on them.

It was just like how they insisted that the shadowed dragons were dragon no more, that they were ghosts, with no soul. That there was no way to save them. A lot of the rules of this war were like that.

Grandeur spat another jet of venom at another shadowed Mudwing, whose sibs, it seemed, were begging it to remember who it was. _I'm so sorry!_ Her mind screamed, like it always did when she had to kill a shadowed in front of their family. As she turned her head back around, she saw a shadow lash out from behind the Mudwings, but didn't watch long enough to see who it killed.

There was no way to tell whose scream was who's, which belonged to a dragon being torn apart by shadows, or which belonged to a shadowed being melted by Rainwing venom. The descriptions of battles with the shadows that she had heard didn't do the scene before her justice. It was like the Dark Place had come to Pyrrhia.

She finally dodged the last vine, and touched down on the ground. Immediately, she saw a shadowed Mudwing rushing towards her, its eyes wild, and it's tongue waving madly out of its mouth. The gashes in its side marked where the shadow had clawed it, claiming it as its own.

She rolled to the side, and the Mudwing overshot her, skidding, its hind quarters slipping on the ground as it scrambled madly to turn around. She crouched, waiting as it charged at her again, and then shoved her spear into its chest, pulling it out from underneath her and skewering it, it's talons reaching towards her, swiping vainly at the weapon held it back. Its fake breaths wheezed and gurgled a few moments more before it went limp, falling to the side.

Grandeur jerked her spear out of its chest and whirled around at the sound of heavy talonfalls, shocked momentarily to see another shadowed, this time not a Mudwing, but a Skywing-a horribly familiar Skywing.

It was Commander Bailfire.

In a split second, her arms brought the tip of her spear forwards, and Bailfire fell on her with a strangled scream, his claws scratching feebly at her shoulders and haunches before he fell completely limp. His bloodshot, dilated, once amber eyes stared sightlessly into hers, as clouded and murky as his now-dull red scales.

For a moment, reality overcame her. This was death she was causing, this was death she was fighting, this was death, staring her in the face. This battle, this war, this fight, this enemy… it was all death embodied in the living. The horrors she had seen, and not five minutes into this battle, shook her to the core. She had fought shadowed dragons before, but never like this, not with the shadows themselves present.

"Hydrangea, are you alright?" a voice called from nearby. Grandeur tore her eyes away from Bailfire's dead gaze and turned her head to see Bright a few wings away, using her spear to bar several shadowed Mudwings from getting to her completely.

Their bodies pressed heavily against the bamboo pole, their stupidly swiping claws scoring Bright's underbelly and arms, but unable to kill her. One Mudwing had its jaws clamped firmly on one of her arms. More shadoweds, seeing her plight, were breaking off from their other fights and heading towards the easier kill.

Grandeur shoved Bailfire off of her, and yanked her spear out of his neck, and trying not to think about how lucky she was that the other end had gone off at an angle instead of impaling her, and barreled towards Bright's attackers, gripping her spear with her tail once more.

She body-slammed the Mudwing that was biting Bright's arm, sinking her teeth into its neck, extending her fangs and injecting her venom into its body. It broke off its attack with a scream, staggering backwards. The other Mudwing gawked at her stupidly as Bright spun her spear around and skewered it before it could attack.

"Thanks for that." Bright said, blood bubbling at the front of her mouth. "They knocked my venom fangs out in that last battle, they haven't grown back yet."

"No problem." Grandeur panted, nodding. She glanced behind bright, and saw several other shadoweds running their way. One fell as a Rainwing spat venom in its eyes in a passing shot, on their way to join in a writhing mass of dragons nearby.

"Tail and starboard!" she shouted, flicking her tail forwards and whirling her spear around. Bright turned as well, her own spear at the ready.

Grandeur hefted the pole, and threw it at the foremost Mudwing. It struck true, impaling the dragon in the chest. It fell forward as it died, pushing the spear in further. Bright charged at the one behind it, stabbing it in the shoulder with her spear before locking jaws with it as they fell, clawing at each other.

Grandeur leapt forward, jumping over the batting duo and shooting a jet of venom at both the Mudwing and Skywing that had followed the other two dragons. Turning, she saw Bright firmly gripping the horns of the shadowed Mudwing as it clawed at her, before her talons gave a sudden jerk, and a loud crack splintered through the air, barely audibly over the chaos and screams.

The Mudwing's head lolled at a strange angle as Bright heaved it off of her, clearly struggling. Grandeur rushed forwards and helped pull it off of her. Her underbelly and shoulders were slick with blood, both arms were now coated with crimson, and her face was painted and dripping with dark scarlet. Her breathing was heavy and labored, and she turned over slowly, like an old, old dragon, aged a hundred years, nothing like the energetic warrior that Grandeur trained side-by-side with.

She brought herself to Bright's level, spreading one wing comfortingly over her friend as the battle around them began to die down- that, or everybody was dying. She gripped Bright's talon, and they twined tails, silently sharing everything they felt about the battle.

 _It's a nightmare._ She thought. _It's a nightmare, and we have to hold on to each other to get through it. Because if we let go of our friends, what left do we have to keep us going?_

That was their Venom Trainer's other mantra. And it was the only one she liked, out of the sea of mantras she had heard over the years.

"Hydrangea!" Bright suddenly yelled, pointing. A pale white dragon was stumbling towards them, claw marks across his chest where the shadows had taken him.

Grandeur jumped to her feet, battle-ready and backing away towards the body her spear was still in. The dragon thrashed and rolled it's head around, convulsing, as if it were still fighting the shadows that had taken it over. Suddenly, she noticed the ruff on either side of its head, and there was something familiar about this dragon aside from that.

"M-Margay!" she stuttered, shocked. the shadowed dragon stumbled slipping across the ground, snarling at nothing in particular as it slowly made it's way towards her. it's back leg was snapped in two, which offered some explination for it's strange gait.

She sunk her claws in and out of the ground. _No, no, no! I can't kill Margay! He has a family, brothers and sisters and a mate and a son! I can't just...I can't..._

"Hydrangea, kill him!" Bright snarled, staggering to her feet as Margay lunged at her. She dodged to the side slopily, and the shadowed Rainwing threw itself at her again.

Grandeur leapt at it, pulling it away from Bright and locking its claws with her own. She tossed her head, angling her neck to the die as Margay shot acid black venom at her. terror pulsing through her, she snaked her head around under his, and clamped her own jaws down on his, shutting his mouth in mid-spit.

"Kill it!" Bright's voice called from somewhere out of Grandeur's vision. _It._ she thought with an internal shudder, ice slipping down her spine. _How did Margay go so quickly from a "he" to an "it"? He's still a dragon, isn't he? How can such a good dragon go from being themselves, to being a slave of the shadows like this?_

 _How can any of this be reality?_

She couldn't do it.

Suddenly, MArgay gave a heave, and a muffled roar of pain, pulling her down to the ground with him. They rolled, and her jaw was wretched loose fromaround his with a song of pain. Margay kicked her in the stomache; he was on top of her now, his claws holding hers back, his jaws unhinged to strike. She shut her eyes tight, preparing for the pain.

 _I'm sorry, mother!_ This was how she died.

A roar of agony split the air, but is wasn't her own, no matter how close it sounded, she was sure of that. She opened one eye, feeling something we spilling onto her chest, and was greeted with the sight of a spear sticking out of Margay's neck, the wound so thick with blood and gore she could hardly make out the shape of the speartip as a river of red washed down over her.

Margay gave one last gurgle, and fell off her to the side, takeing the spear with him until the panting owner slid it out of him. Bright looked at her, the young gaze full of understanding, looking more tired than if she had been deprived of sun time for years on end. Once more, she looked like a dragon of a hundred years' age. They nodded in silent thanks, before a hear-wretching scream tore through the air.

Rolling to her feet and whirling around, Grandeur saw... _it_. It didn't have a name. It didn't have a perpose. It didn't have a reason. It didn't have an origin. It was just, simply, undoubtably, and unquestionably...

The Enemy.

"Reatreat! Re-" the Mudwing Commander was cut off as It's tail scewered him through the chest as it loomed out of the withering greenery of the battlefeild. It was as big as ten Skywings spread wingtip-to-wingtip, and twice that size long. Of course, she could be mistaken; she was too frozen in place to think about things like that at the moment.

All around her, dragons-living dragons, not shadowed ones-rose up into the tree-tops. Rainwings slipped through the canopy as gracefully as streams, a few Skywings dodged vines and branches clumsily, and the remaining Mudwings crashed through all of it in a scramble for saftey.

Grandeur's instincts screamed at her to move, to leave, to go take refuge in the tree-tops like the rest of her tribe was. But The Enemy snapped them out of the air like a Sandwing dragonet snapping dragonflys up near an oasis for his daily snack. A Rainwing snapped in two by poweful jaws here, a Mudwing eaten alive with a scream there. A young Rainwing was pulled back by his tail, and then gored with massive claws the size of trees.

"Grandeu-Hydrangea, move!" Bright screamed, pushing her. The Enemy's head snapped in their direction, it's eyes so disterbingly dragon-like, it made her want to run away and leave her scales behind. She whirled around and ran for it, tearing her spear out of the dead Mudwing's chest, and putting one wing under Bright's to support her as they rose into the trees.

She could hear It coming after them, the sound of giant claws cutting the dirt, the screams of dragons that It killed as it ran at them. A hot wind blew as her heels as she reached the Safe Zone, and she forced her scales to blend in to her surroundings,heaving Bright up onto a hight branch amidst the canopy.

Patches of her scales were still stark white, and she climbed down to the branch below Bright, spreading her wings. She heard the other she-dragon shuffle as she tried to make herself smaller. Trying to beat back her pounding, pulsing terror, Grandeur focused on the world around her, forceing the wilds to paint themselves on her scales.

She looked down at her chest, and felt a rush of releif when she saw it was camoflaged, haveing to crush the feeling before yellow could splatter itself all over her scales. She froze as she heard a snort down below her. Looking down, she could see It; it's dragon-like head, with it's twisted, long horns that curved outwords along it's mouth so it could gore dragons while it bit them, the long, almost graceful ears, the spikes that ran down it's spine and long it's long, spear-like tail.

It's eyes glowed like blue, black embers, and it's chest seemed to crackle with fire, even though it didn't breath flames. Black mist gathered arouns it's paws, and it seemed to beglaring directly at her.

She shut her eyes tight, hopeing it hadn't seen them. _Oh, please, oh three moons, oh please don't let it see me, oh please don't let it see me._ It took every once of control that she had not to burst into sobbing.

She heard a gurgleing growl, and the stomp of heavy claws down below,the horrible _rrrrrtttchhchccch_ sounds of the shadows moving along with their master, the sweep of a tail that had to be drowned in blood. She opened her eyes, shaking, and saw that The Enemy had gone, it's head leaving a hole in the foilage that revealed the carnage below. Shadowed dragon covered with gore, normal dragons with necks at strang angles, unrecognizable dragons that The Enemy had stepped on on it's way over...

Grandeur felt like she might vomit, or finnaly start sobbing. She couched lower onto the branch, and felt Bright's tail run along her back comfortingly.

Shaking as the events of the battle caught up with her, Grandeur finally knew, truly, what was happening in her grandmother's rainforest.

War.

 **Ya know, this is probably the first time I've posted something where I go all out with the deaths. If you read _Siblings_ , you'll know that I like to write death scenes...**

 **A lot.**

 **So, this chapter is basically me showing you the full destructive power of my PG-13 imagination. I MIGHT be posting a little one-shot booklet of all the death scenes I've written. MAYBE, a VERY BIG _MAYBE_.**

 **Question of the day: If Queen Grandeur would have never shared her throne, then do you think she might have taken sides in the Sandwing War of Succession? Which side would she have been fighting for? Or would she have allied with the Talons of Peace? Perhaps, do you think, she would have played a role similar to that of Thorn and the Outclaws; turning the rainforest into a place where dragons could escape and hide away to, occasionally sending elite Rainwing raiding parties out to sabotage whichever sister they felt like sabotaging, like how Deathbringer killed various generals from all sides before the Nightwings joined the war? What do you think the Rainwings would be like if she had remained their Queen, attempting to reign in(haha, get it , "reign") the lazy tribe and beat the old ways back into them? Or would she be a "Lame Duck" Queen, because her tribe would be too lazy to do anything properly, save a few(like Mangrove)?**

 **And with that thought, I am off.**

 **READ AND _REVEIW_! *throws herself at screen***


	3. The False Warrior

Grandeur landed on the platform with a thump. Her talons were still shaking from her encounter with The Enemy. All around her, other soldiers were landing, all of them wounded, mentally or physically. Bright was set down a few wings away, unconscious in the leafy hammock two of the Rainwings had carried her in on.

She made her way to them shakily as they bickered urgently about whether or not to go straight to the Healers or treat her right there. She heard talons thump down on the wood beside her, and Tapir rushed forwards to Bright.

"What happened?" he demanded of her as the two Rainwings continued to argue. Grandeur was suddenly self-conscious, realizing that she hadn't put on her Hydrangea disguise yet. Quickly, instinctively, she made the scale at the corner of her left eye turn back, and shifted the shading of her facial scales to make her cheeks look more hollow, and her snout narrower.

Tapir either didn't notice the sudden shift or didn't care.

"Shadowed Mudwings. I wasn't fast enough." she told him, ducking her head, ashamed. Perhaps if she had been quicker, if she hadn't been trapped in the stupor that had followed Bailfire's death, she could have prevented the worst of Bright's injuries. Or maybe if she had used her venom instead of her claws-but wait, what if she had hit Bright? Or maybe, she could have saved Bright?

Was Bright dead? Was she going to die?

 _She's going to die because of_ me _!_ She gripped her horns, anguish overwhelming her. The scratches she had receive from the battle-yes, mere scratches-compared to Bright's gaping, bleeding wounds. But she hadn't been good enough. She hadn't been fast enough, she hadn't been smart enough.

 _Mother was right!_ Her breath came in panicked gasps. _Princesses can't fight! I'm not good enough! I can't-I don't-WHY!?_

Her vision darkened at the edges, and she felt a wing wrap around her, a tail twine with hers. She leant into the dragon, sobbing as their talons and another wing wrapped around her. _I'm a useless warrior!_

"Hey, hey, just breath Hydrangea; breath, and tell me what happened." It was Tapir. He'd left Bright's side to comfort _her_... _No, no that's not right; I don't deserve to be held and coddled. I'm not a Princess; I'm a warrior. A warrior who doesn't deserve to be one... a liar... a_ useless _liar, at that..._

But that didn't squash the emotions, didn't bully them into submission. Gasping and crying, she sobbed into Tapir's shoulder, flashes and images of The Enemy haunting her all the while. No matter what she did, It kept coming back. She saw IT every time she blinked, she saw IT in the haze her tears left in her eyes, she saw IT as she shut her eyes tight and buried her snout in her comrade's shoulder, the light of dusk making her eyes hurt after crying so hard for so long.

She sobbed the story of how Bright had been injured, of their frantic escape as The Enemy came pounding towards them, and when she glanced up to look into his face, she saw no emotion; only the grim-set snout she'd grown used to over the past few months. Twisting her head around, she saw that, while she'd been crying, they'd taken Bright away.

 _I should've been with her!_ She wailed internally, her inner dragonet curling up with dispair. _Why am I such a useless friend!?_

Her crying hitched, and Tapir pulled her close once more. The Enemy's cold, fiery eyes seemed burned into the backs of her own lids. She doubted she would ever forget It's face, those eyes... those eyes like windows to the Dark Place itself...

"Come on." Tapir rasped, as if his throat were tight with the very same emotional weakness that Granduer had just spilt all over him. The only sign of his distress was a pair of watering green eyes to match green and white scales. "Let's go find Bright."

* * *

It came in the night. Tapir was curled up next to her, snout resting on Bright's nestside. The she-dragon was deathly white, covered with various ointments and leafy bandages. Granduer lay with all four talons tucked beneath her, wings pressed to her sides, ointments smelling rancid on her scratches and cuts. Tapir had had a nasty gash on his torso tended to, so he, as well, smelled of forest medicine.

She was trying to stay awake, head nodding, when the screaming, roaring, and crashing started. _Three moons!_ Roars of terror and horror spread through the night. Jumping to her talons, she rushed outside...to see The Enemy rising up out of the village, tearing and ripping as it sored into the night on wings of pure darkness. The mist spread through the treetops; shadowed dragons, who had never been coordinated enough to fly through the canopy, spread through the village through the hole The Enemy made.

She could only watch in horror ad It turned it's gaze on her, dragons clawing and dying all around her, and flew right at the Healer's huts, jaws parted to take her...

"Grandeur? Grandeur!" claws scraped against her shoulder, and she jerked awake, head snapping up from where she'd been curled up on the floor next to Bright's nest. Tapir was still asleep beside her, and the injured she-dragon was awake as well, being the one that had woken the princess.

"Don't call me that!" Grandeur hissed, looking around to make sure none of the Healers or injured dragons had heard her. Everyone seemed to still be asleep. The dawn was coming, as could be seen by the milky sky she caught a glimpse of through the window, and she could still hear the night frogs chirping. Bright was a pale blue, brow scales creased with worry. The wounded Rainwing warrioress still looked worse for wear. _I'm the last dragon you need to be worrying about._

"The sun is rising; you need to get back to the palace before some dragon notices you've gone." She rasped urgently. Granduer hesitated.

"Go! Hurry! I'll be alright without you… Hydrangea." She seemed to force out the syllables of Grandeur's fake name. Slowly, the secret warrior rose to her talons. She wrapped her wings around her injured friend one final time, before turning and leaving the healer's hut.

She took a deep breath of outside air, the scents of the rainforest rushing in on her. Scents of fear, and fire from Skywings and Mudwings practicing with their flaming breaths, scents of venom-melted plants from Rainwings practicing with their venom shooting.

Grandeur changed her scales to the color of her Guard, the Dusk Guard, and took to the air, heading for the palace. It was located at the center of the main village, a grand tower of vines, leaves, and wood stretched between four great Banyan trees. In her Guard colors, her presence in the sky would not be questioned if she was seen coming from the direction of the Dusk watch.

The Rainwing Military was divided up into four orders, or, Guards. The Twilight Guard, the Dawn Guard, the Midsun Guard, and Grandeur's own Dusk Guard. The Midsun Guard worked as a general army with a wide range of mostly talon-to-talon combat skills, taught to them by dragons from other tribes and adapted for Rainwing use and battle style.

The Dawn Guard mostly protected the palace and served as all-purpose sentries for the Rainwing tribe, working mostly alongside the Midsun Guard. The Twilight Guard were mostly patrolers, keeping watch on the borders.

The Dusk Guard were elite venom warriors, trained in spear and tooth combat, stealth fighters and, in times of need, even assassins. Each guard had their own Watch Tower; Dusk Watch was located to the West, Midsun Watch to the East, Twilight Watch to the North, Dawn Watch to the south.

The Midsun Watch had already fallen. In the beginning of what they were now calling The Shadowing, the Enemy had come upon the Midsun Watch, the most exposed of all the watches, and ripped down the trees the tower was stung between. The Twilight Watch endured frequent attacks, both from It and the Sandwings, who were quite riled up recently. They had taken the Mudwing and Skywing alliance with the Rainwings as an act of hostility, refusing to believe the tales of the beast that haunted the rainforest, even when outlaying Sandwing villages also suffered attacks.

To this, they had accused the three-way alliance of allying themselves with the Nightwings, using Nightwing magic to make the attacks look like they came from a beast.

There were rumors that Queen Sandstorm had opened up negotiations with Queen Blizzard for an allegiance. Nothing had been heard from the Seawings, though the Mudwings reported edgy behavior from the few dragon patrols they spotted.

All in all, as the Enemy and the Shadowed pushed further and further into Rainwing territory, the Dust Watch appeared to have the best chance of enduring any kind of assault, as it was built around a great Banyan tree.

Grandeur glided up to the top of the palace, breaking the canopy and being treated to a view of the entire rainforest. In the distance, she could see black mist rising from where the Midsun Watch had once stood. That was where the Enemy had made a nest of sorts; where It's darkness reigned supreme. She eyed the window to her room apprehensively.

Would anyone have noticed her absence during the battle?

She glided into the wall, hooking her wing thumb claws onto the leafy surface. She slipped one talon under the window, and opened the bamboo hatch. She camouflaged herself, and stuck her head in.

Everything seemed normal. Her leafy hammock in one corner, a trunk on the other side of the room. A string necklace of red orchids hanging from a hook near the door, a circlet of wild roses on her personal desk near the window. Still camouflaged, she entered quietly, careful to be sure her talons didn't scrape the floor any.

She crept around the room, reaching out in every nook and cranny, checking for invisible assailants. It wouldn't do to have her sister or one of her grandmother's lackey's catching her materializing after being missing during a battle night.

Finally, confident she was safe, Grandeur let her scales melt into an orangey-gold color. She brought out her spear, which she had hidden on her back with her wings curled inwards to hide it during her camouflage, and she went over to her hammock. She used her talons to pry loose the leafy, wood-framed floor, and she tucked the blood-covered weapon underneath the floor before replacing the fixture. She sat back on her haunches, breathing deeply, dissatisfied and worried.

 _I hope nobody smells the blood on my spear…_ Technically speaking, she wasn't supposed to be fighting.

Her grandmother, Queen Morning Glory, was old. Old, and woefully heirless. Of all the eggs she had had over the years, only one had hatched; Grandeur's mother, Princess Heliconia. And the curse of little offspring had been passed to her as well. As of now, their mother was getting up there in years, and Grandeur and her older sister, Cassowary, were Heliconia's only daughters.

Their brother, Lorikeet, was all but forgotten, pushed aside by all but his sisters and mother. He was in Grandeur's hatching, but her was… _sick_. For his age, he was woefully small, and thin. He had trouble eating, it was like he never had any appetite at all. He was always ill and ailing.

As the throne had so little heirs, none of the Princesses were allowed to fight; not even Heliconia, who had trained as a warrior of the Midsun Guard from dragonethood. Despite all of Grandeurs wrathful protests, her grandmother forbade battle.

So, desperate to protect her tribe, Grandeur had befriended Bright, a dragonet training and hoping to be in the Dusk Guard. Together, they had come up with a plan, an alias; Hydrangea, a she-dragon from a nearby village that the Enemy had destroyed. Grandeur had spent weeks, nay, months, practicing changing her scales for the disguise.

It wasn't coloration that was the problem, but frame and appearance. She had to work with making her scale trick the light. She even gave Hydrangea a defective scale near one eye; she always turned it black whenever the disguise was needed. She messed with light to make herself appear lither, to make her muzzle seem narrower.

Every night when the Dusk Guard was called upon, she snuck out of the palace. As far as anyone at home knew, Princess Grandeur was just the lazy heir that slept too much, while at the same time hypocritically demanding to be able to fight for her tribe.

To the public and at home, she was just a hypocritical, snobby Princess.

By day.

But at night, she was free. Free to be Hydrangea, free to be herself, free of her duties as a Princess, free of the judgmental glaring and rolling eyes. By night, she was one of the most elite warriors of the Rainwing tribe.

By night, she was a hero.

 _Supposedly._ She shivered, still shaken by the night's encounter with the Enemy, and by her nightmare. As a member of the Dusk Guard, she, like the Twilight Guard, was mostly called upon at night. She did most of her sleeping by daylight, with sun time being the highlight of her rest. She was glad for this; she didn't think she could ever sleep in the dark again after witnessing what she had last night.

The rising sun filtered in through her window. She walked over to it, front talons resting on the frame. Outlined by the rising light was the dark smoke and festering illness of the Midsun Watch. Even the trees looked dark over there; withered, ill. She remembered three years ago, when everything had been perfect.

When there was no monster in the rainforest, when her tribe was happy. When the Midsun guard dragons would spar with each other in the palace courtyard for fun, laughing and calling each other out. Now, they spared with ferocity, each mistake no longer laughed at, but snapped at.

When Skywings didn't drill Midsun and Dusk guard troops for combat, when Rainwing commanders weren't training Mudwings and Skywings to fight, glide, and navigate the rainforest. Treetop races and venom contests were no longer done for fun, but for practice. Camouflage "games" were mandatory.

 _When the Sandwings weren't ignorant pricks and our own friends couldn't be turned against us._ She thought ruefully with a sigh. A loud knocking at her door startled her out of her thoughts, and she whirled around, venom teeth bared and claws ready for striking.

"Princess Grandeur?" a muffled male voice sounded from the other side of the door questioningly. "Are you awake, Princess?"

Grandeur sighed, put on her best 'morning face', and lazily dragged herself over to the door. She opened it, fixing the Midsun guardsman with a sleepy glare.

"I am now." She grumbled accusingly. He was in the Midsun Guard's colors, and she felt a prick of jealousy at not being able to wear the Dusk Guard colors in public. His body was a shimmering yellow-orange, his shoulder, leg, wing and facial scales were in various gradients of gold-orange and flaming red. His spread was made of the same, ultra-hard bamboo hers was, but instead of silver, the tip of it was painted gold. He affixed her with a flaming gaze.

"I know of your interest in the occurrences of the Dusk Guard. I was sent to inform you that their battle last night did not go well." He reported. Suddenly, it occurred to Grandeur that she had not hidden her scratches and cuts from the battle. She shifted her scales to look annoyed at the interruption, but mildly interested, shading them around her wounds to better hide them.

"How not well?" she asked, although she had been there and knew exactly how disastrous the attack had turned out.

"The Mudwings got cocky, pushed into the forest on foot." Grandeur scoffed disgustedly at this.

"Idiots; they should know by now traveling at ground level is a death wish." She scoffed.

"Commander Bailfire, who was working with the Dusk Guard, led a patrol to reinforce and extract them. It was going well… but then the Enemy showed up. It killed off a lot of the Mudwings who didn't make it to the canopy in time, and the Dusk Guard took seven casualties, with twelve injured." He continued.

"I know." Grandeur whispered involuntarily. The Midsun Guardsman tipped his head to the side questioningly, and Grandeur realized her mistake, panicking.

"I know the Mudwings were killed; they were fresh troops, weren't they? They didn't know how to break the canopy quickly yet. They hadn't been trained." She waited tensely, meeting his gaze directly, hoping her would accept this tale. Slowly, he nodded.

"Yes… I suppose so." He admitted. "That will be all, Princess; unless you wish to hear a more detailed account?"

She shook her head quickly, a little too eagerly. "No, no that will be all. You are dismissed, guardsman. Return to you post."

He bowed quickly, and turned to leave, his tail coiled around his spear as he walked away down the leafy halls of the Banyan Palace. Grandeur sighed, letting the colors of relief flood through her scales, and backed into her room, closing the door silently before pressing her forehead against the wood, taking deep breaths. _Calm down, Grandeur. Calm down. You are a warrior of the Dusk Guard. You have seen your Enemy. You know It's face._

 _Now let that face fill you with rage. Know it's the cause of suffering, and know that you are the shield between it and all you care about._

 _You are a warrior of the Dusk Guard. You cannot be weak._

* * *

Grandeur flew down the different levels of the palace until arriving at the bottom; the Midway, where the floor of the palace was strung up between the trees. The branches of the Banyans interwove and coiled above her, forming various levels with twisted branches and hard layers of leaves and bamboo.

Various pavilions dotted the inside structure, various rooms made within the trees. The tree to the north was dedicated to organizing patrols and wartime efforts, the one to the west was dedicated to resources and logistics, the one to the south was dedicated to construction and tending of the forest, and the one to the east was dedicated to affairs with other tribes; a guest tower, of sorts. It was where important diplomats stayed, and where they held council with Rainwing royalty and commanders.

The Midway was the throne room, and the passage point for most other places in and around the palace. Grandeur glided down to where her sister and mother were speaking, landing delicately. She had treated her wounds with some medical supplies she kept hidden in the wall of her bedroom, and today she had choses a pattern of pale green fading to splotches of vibrant yellow; she somewhat looked like a sickly mango. But it hid the ointment she'd used to cover her wounds.

"Mother, did you hear about last night's attack?" she asked, coming up to them. _Well, here goes another shot!_ Princess Heliconia's scales rippled dark green for a fraction of a moment as she sighed with annoyance before answering.

"Yes, Grandeur, I heard about the attack." She sighed. Cassowary looked at her younger sibling witheringly.

"Grandeur, you know not to concern yourself with these matters. You're in enough trouble with grandmother as it is." She warned.

"But those Mudwings should have known better!" Grandeur protested, tail lashing. "If they had listened to the warnings given to them, the battle would not have happened! Now the Enemy has gained more ground to the north, if they aren't stopped soon, the Twilight Watch will—"

"Grandeur, enough!" Heliconia snapped, scales rippling red. Grandeur's jaw snapped shut, angry red flickering through her ruff and wings. Her mother glared at her tiredly. "You are not a military expert, you have no experience with the war. Trust that your grandmother and her commanders know what they are doing."

 _Sorry, but I really can't._ If Queen Rook of the Mudwings didn't stress to her dragons properly about approaching the rainforest, how many more Mudwings would they lose to the ground? Worse was that her grandmother was having the Twilight Guard fight on two fronts; the small Sandwing incursions from the northwest, and the Enemy from the east. There was no Midsun support for the battle with the Sandwings, and Morning Glory had the Dawn Guard away from their post so often, it might as well have been abandoned.

The Twilight Guard was the only one fighting the Sandwings, and they were now charged not only with protecting the north border, but now the west as well because of Morning Glory's insistence that all the Guards focus on the Enemy and the shadowed dragons. If these terrible tactics kept up for much longer, and the Sandwings succeeded in getting Queen Blizzard to join the fight, then the eastern territories would never stand a chance.

The whole tribe was fighting a desperate war on two fronts, and Queen Morning Glory's orders were a tactical nightmare. Every dragon knew it; Grandeur could tell, she could see it in their eyes. But they were all so steeped in denial, they might as well let the Sandwings waltz in and slaughter them where they stand without lifting a claw.

"Sorry, mother. I just thought I would voice my opinion. I thought it would be appreciated." She said stiffly, looking her mother in the eyes, jaw set firmly. The withering glare continued.

"It is not. Leave war speak for the guards and the warriors, and the war rooms and commanders. Do not speak of it in the public Grandeur; let dragons pretend things are normal. Remember not to carry the war into daily lives." Her mother told her.

"So, pretend that we aren't going to be attacked at any moment? With the Sandwings pressing an undefended border and the Enemy getting closer every day?"

Heliconia whacked Grandeur's head with one wing.

"YES." she hissed, getting to her talons and stalking past her youngest daughter. Grandeur closed her eyes as she heard her mother spread her wings and take to the air. _Deny it all you want, mother. Our Queen is a fool._

"Grandeur, when are you going to learn? Don't speak of the war in peaceful places. Don't make trouble for yourself." Cassowary warned, brushing Grandeur's wing with one of her own as she went to follow their mother.

Grandeur watched as her sister spread her wings and flew in a blaze of copper after their mother's crimson form. She sighed heavily, wings and shoulders drooping. _Why won't my family ever listen to me?_

She scoffed out loud. _Because I'm the princess who sleeps all day and snoozes late into the morning after night. Surely, the lazy princess can't know_ anything _about war._ She thought wryly. She yawned widely, and reached up with one talon to finger her orchid necklace thoughtfully.

 _I might as well get something to eat, then._ After all, there was another war council today with the Mudwings, and she, as the lazy princess, would not be welcome. She might as well rest, eat, and perhaps spend some time with Lorikeet later. He was bound to be feeling lonely, with mother so busy and cranky and dragging Cassowary around with her everywhere.

Maybe she could sneak away to visit Bright later.

Feeling like the weight of the Skywing's mountains was laid across her shoulders, Princess Grandeur spread her wings.

* * *

 **I am _SO_ sorry! I cannot apologize ENOUGH for doing this to you, guys! I just... well, I started playing a video game called _Destiny_ , and I got really, REALLY hooked to it. I never thought I would play, or love, a shooter game, but I LOVE DESTINY! IT'S FREAKING BLAZING! **

**And then I got an idea for a Destiny fanfiction, and I've been writing rampant for it ever since. Originally, it was just going to be a stand-alone fic, but now...**

 **I have one fic finished, two more for the series in progress, and three one-shots revolving around that world.**

 **Yeah, it's safe to say, I'm obsessed. If you play Destiny, go check it out! I call it the "Dysfunctional Fireteam" series. It's basically an Au revolving around Prince Uldren; adventures involving falls from great heights, hair loss, volcanic explosions, insane Guardians, and much, much more! Basically, this is what I do to characters I hate; I send them on adventures with complete morons. And EVERYBODY will remember what a class-A JERK Uldren is. Stupid Reef prince.**

 **PerfectlyClearly: Yup.**

 **Frosty polar bear: Kind of inspired by zombies, kind of inspired by zombie ant, partially inspired by Destiny's Taken.**

 **PitchBlackRose: Me too.**

 **MCZ: I think, if the Rainwings were competent, the Nightwings would have tried a different apporch to getting the rainforest; perhaps even a peaceful one. They, with their low population, would not have wanted to risk a war with such a dangerous tribe.**

 **Guest: *grins* Well, of course she is!**

 **Fatespeaker: I am working on Power and Fire I SWEAR to you that I am! I'm not dead!**

 **This Is Sarcasm: I bet you won't. *grins evilly***

 **Now, it WILL be a while till my next update, mostly because of Destiny, but also because I'm working on a co-op fic with Fatespeak. very slowly, but working on it none the less. I'm very happy this wek, so I decided to update a bunch of my fics. Why am I happy? Because Destiny: Rise of Iron came out on Tuesday!**

 **I'M SO FREAKING HAPPY!**

 **Anyway, you've now seen the full extent of what the Rainwing's power used to be. Now...**

 **You just have to watch and see what happened to it.**

 **As always, read and review, sorry for the long wait!**

 **Next Time: A few months later, the Sandwings attack. Grandeur tries to talk some sense into her grandmother.**

 **Cheers!^^**


End file.
